Dream of the Endless
Summary Dream '''was a member of The Endless, a group of seven dysfunctional siblings that embody different fundamental aspect of reality. Dream was the anthropomorphic personification of the concept of dreaming and is both the lord and incarnation of The Dreaming, the place in which all dreams reside and where all dreamers go when they are asleep. Powers and Stats Tiering System:' At least '''1-B', likely 1-A | 1-A Name: Dream of the Endless, Morpheus, The Sandman, Oneiroi, Kai'ckul, Lord L'Zoril, King of Dreams, Prince of Stories, Lord Shaper, King of All Night's Dreaming Origin: DC Comics / Vertigo Gender: Inapplicable. Appears as a Male Age: As Old as the concept of Dreams Classification: Endless, Embodiment of Dreaming Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Godly or High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 1; The Endless are wave functions--ideas, patterns, repeating motifs .They are not incarnations or manifestations of an abstraction, they are the abstraction in the most literal sense), Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Acausality (Type 5), Causality Manipulation, Transduality, Fate Rewriting (Through The Dreaming), Plot Manipulation (Dream is the prince of stories and has power over them. Dream has total control over the Dreaming and Lucien's library. Lucien's library contains every book that was never written and all titles martyred by retcon. Destroying the stories in the Library destroys everything. Changing the stories in the Dreaming changes reality), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11) Attack Potency:''' At least '''Hyperverse level (All members of the Endless are the primal truths which compose every aspect of The Presence's creation, which has innumerable dimensions. They have also been described as wave functions), likely Outerverse level (His oldest incarnation exists beyond space and time, in the space beyond space and space beneath space. His ship, which is made from a piece of The Dreaming sails outside of space or time , in nowhere and nothing outside of Destiny's Book. The aspects of Dream exist in a notional place, neither real or unreal) | Outerverse level (Exists outside of space and time and is a part of the lovecraftian horrors that exists in "space beneath space and space beyond space") Speed:''' '''Nigh-Omnipresent | Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength:''' At least '''Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant '''| '''Irrelevant Striking Strength:''' At least '''Hyperversal, likely Outerversal | Outerversal Durability:''' At least '''Hyperverse level, likely Outerverse level (Can only be killed by vastly powerful beings such as Death of the Endless or Lucifer Morningstar) | Outerverse level Stamina:''' Nigh-Limitless | Irrelevant Range:' '''Irrelevant '(Can reach into the void outside Creation) | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Helm of Dreams, Sand of Sleep, Dreamstone | None Notable Intelligence:''' Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient '''Weaknesses: Is bound by complex customs and traditions, cannot spill the blood of a family member. Key: Morpheus/Daniel Hall | Dream of the Lovecraftian Horrors Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.